


Finally

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Morning After, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: They had been dancing around this thing between them for almost three years now, and frankly, Ethan had had enough.And judging by the look on Ilsa’s face when he had shown up at her door late last night, so did she.





	Finally

They had been dancing around this  _ thing  _ between them for almost three years now, and frankly, Ethan had had enough. 

And judging by the look on Ilsa’s face when he had shown up at her door late last night, so did she.

She had taken one look at his face and just known why he was there, knocking on her door like a man possessed. She had known, reading him as effortlessly as she had always done. As they had always been able to do with each other. 

Which made it that much easier to step over the threshold into her apartment, when he saw the answer written on her face, as plain as day. 

A relieved sigh had escaped him and then he had gathered her into his arms, kicking the door shut behind him. She had welcomed him into her home, into her arms, and, eventually, into her bed, more than willingly and it had been breathtaking. 

Their kisses had burned like the hottest fire and their touches had left marks deep on their very souls. Their lovemaking had been delicious and long overdue, leaving them breathless and their nerve-endings tingling. 

In the aftermath, they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, spent and happier than either of them could remember being in a long time. 

Now, not many hours later, Ethan was pulled from a deep sleep by Ilsa stirring in his arms and reaching over him with an irritated, sleepy grumble. Only then did he register the sound of a ringing phone on the bedside table. 

“What!” Ilsa snapped into the phone, barely glancing at the caller ID. 

Silence reigned on the other end of the line for a long moment, before he could hear Luther’s amused voice filtering through the speaker. “And good morning to you, too.”

“It’s too early to be cheerful,” she growled and Ethan had to bite back a sleepy chuckle. “What do you want, Luther.”

“Hunley called. We’re needed back at HQ asap.”

“Fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Great. And tell Ethan too, will you?”

“What do you mean? Can’t you call him yourself?” She asked, irritated. 

“Ilsa,” Luther said slowly. “I  _ am _ calling Ethan’s number right now.”

“Wha-?”

Ethan saw Ilsa’s brows furrow as she lifted the phone away from her ear and gave it a closer look. He followed her gaze and saw the situation register on her face the same time it did for him. 

“ _ Shit. _ ”

They heard Luther’s hearty laugh through the phone before the line went dead, casting them in stunned silence. 

“Well,” Ilsa said, clearing her throat and dropping his phone back onto the bedside table almost nonchalantly. “This keeping-it-quiet-idea lasted exactly two seconds.”

His hand reached up to her face, to where she was still propped up on his chest, gently letting the back of his fingers trail along her jawline, exactly where he had been nibbling with his lips only a few hours prior. He saw her eyes darken as her mind went back to that moment as well, and he had to hold on to all of his, not inconsiderable, self-control in order not to pull her face down to his and ravage her lips in a bruising kiss.

“You okay with this?” He asked instead, voice soft. 

She took a deep breath as she thought about it for a moment before a smile settled on her lips. “I’m more than okay with it.”

“Good. Me too,” Ethan said, eyes tender and his heart filled with warmth. “In fact, I’d like nothing more than to scream it from the rooftops, but the guys would have too much fun with that,” he joked and she chuckled. 

“Would they ever.”

“So...we’re good?” 

Ilsa nodded with a gentle smile. “We’re perfect.”

She leaned down to allow her lips to brush against his and he deepened the kiss with a happy little sigh. 

“We should get ready,” she mumbled against his mouth but made no move to put distance between them. 

“Five more minutes,” he answered and pulled her closer against him. 

In the end, they were only half an hour late, and Ethan thought that was quite the accomplishment, after only one night worth three years of longing. 

Even their teammates’ good-natured teasing only managed to make Ethan’s grin that much bigger.    
  


 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because I finally caught up with Suits, and while watching the S8 finale, I thought that would be a pretty fitting scene for Ethan and Ilsa as well. So, if you're a Suits fan too, the circumstances of how they finally got together in this, might be familiar to you ;)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little snippet. As usual, please let me know what you think? :)


End file.
